


Any Other Suggestions

by QuickSilverFox3



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Flirting, M/M, Six Sentences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26598502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuickSilverFox3/pseuds/QuickSilverFox3
Summary: A chance meeting in a bar and Jesse knows what (or who) he wants to do this evening
Relationships: CT-5597 | Jesse & CT-7567 | Rex, CT-5597 | Jesse/Darth Maul
Kudos: 13





	Any Other Suggestions

**Author's Note:**

> prompted by aces-to-apples on tumblr: *slides into your inbox* Hello yes can I interest you in our lord and savior Jesse/Maul? (If not, understandable, have a nice day)  
> [ My Tumblr!](https://inkformyblood.tumblr.com) Requests are always welcome!  
> 

“Now who,” Jesse easily threw an arm around Rex’s neck, using his new handhold to turn his brother’s head towards the man seated at the other end of the bar, half hidden in shadow, “is that?”

“Jesse, no, that’s Maul,” Rex groaned as he twisted trying to get free and Jesse let him, attention already focused on his target, admiring the lines of the tattoo that was barely visible as the lights overhead flashed and pulsed as he moved closer.

“You’ve been staring,” Maul said, signalling for another drink and all thoughts seemed to melt out of Jesse’s head at the sight of curved teeth — closer to fangs and wasn’t that a thought? — but he recovered quickly.

“We could always do something else if my looking offends you,” Jesse offered, grin only widening as the man’s reflexive snarl wavered slightly, amusement flickering in his eyes.

One red hand snapped out of the shadows to grab his jaw — claws as well, his lucky day — and Jesse let the man tilt his head, pulse only increasing against the thumb pressed beneath his jaw, to inspect his tattoo curved over his skull.

“I believe I could think of something,” Maul said with a grin that was all teeth and dark promises and Jesse grinned, sliding onto the seat next to him, signalling for his own drink as well.


End file.
